Even in Death
by Voidspirits
Summary: As we all disappeared together, we had no regrets. We had so many comedies and tragedies in our lives. We shared it all together. Together we were all like a beating heart. Feeling the same, experiencing the same. Even in death.


**SOOOO... This is pretty much just brain vomit....  
Its mah first, but I'm not gonna say "OH BOO FREAKIN' HOO BE NICE TO ME ITS MAH FIRST ONE o3o" because critism is something to build upon neh?  
Of course, if I even get any reviewers. X3  
I think its kinda cheezah. I had Soul-kun say it in thar just to make me feel better. :3**

This is kinda like... .... lets just say they got their asses handed to them by the Kishin (even though that won't ever happen :P).

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Soul Eater... god damn it. I don't. :3**

**Try to enjoy darlings~  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The girl was sinking down.

Her naked body and honey locks stood out in the cold black.

She winced as she felt blood leak out of a deep gash on her chest.

She remembered.

"Damn… the kishin…"

She gasped.

_Soul._

Where was he?

"…."

She felt cold.

She felt alone.

Sinking down… further and further…

"…."

_Someone help me…_

Maka knew she was dead, but she didn't want to leave. Not yet.

She had a lot to live for. The friends she loves, the enemies she still had to defeat… yeah, even her pathetic Papa.

"Maka! Maka! Maka where are you?"

The voice was distant, muffled by the dark water mixed with her ever flowing blood.

Closed eyes flickered open, unaccustomed to the red light that was steadily coming closer.

With a strange combination of pain and hope on her face, Maka weakly reached up toward the now clearer figure floating down to her.

"God?" she whispered, "Are you to take me now?"

A hand grasped hers, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

"Baka. Don't think this is some stupid cliché with a sappy ending."

Maka's eyes watered and she cried into his bare chest, still covered with cuts and bruises from the fight that had stolen both of them.

She sniffed and looked up at a red-tinted version of Soul.

"Does this mean… you too?"

He nodded slowly.

"Looks like I died too. Perhaps though, I died cool."

Maka laughed. "You're the idiot, thinking that everything was about being cool."

Maka became silent after that, and buried her head into Soul's collarbone.

"What about the others? Black*Star and Kidd must be…" she breathed, eyelids growing heavier.

"Don't you dare," Soul growled, "Don't you dare close your eyes. We'll at least wait…"

The both grew silent again.

Soul's eyes strayed down to Maka, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

He blushed slightly, while Maka's cheeks were burning.

She tried to process this as Soul kept trailing soft kisses down her jaw line before he finally captured her even softer lips.

Her eyes widened and she responded, kissing him back, and wrapping her arms around his neck possessively.

Both Soul and Maka pulled back reluctantly for air, still sinking down in the dark, although both could see each other's flustered face.

He sunk down beside her, his calloused hands behind his spiky white hair.

"Mattaku, I never told you how I truly felt in life, and I'm kissing you in death. I guess this is a moot point now. So not cool." **(AN:/ "Mattaku" as in "Geez" :3)**

"Soul… You've been the coolest person I've ever known in life **and **death. The greatest partner and weapon, and the best friend. Though I can't see why you didn't just come out and say it…"

Said weapon sighed and looked over to her yellow-tinted form, smiling and showing off his shark-like teeth.

"It might not matter now Maka… but… I love you."

"I've always felt feelings that were beyond the bond of a weapon and his meister, Soul. I just didn't know that is could ever be love."

They embraced again, their internal and external wounds healing the moment they touched.

Soul laughed raspily. "God damn it… this is **way **too cheesy." **(AN:/ AH TOLD YOU~)**

"Kinda," Maka giggled, running her spindly fingers over Soul's scar.

"… Isn't death supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Usually."

"The why is this turning out so good?"

"…"

"…"

"Ma-"

HYAHOO~!

"Oh God…" the couple said in unison.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I AM YOUR GOD! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY BLINDING GREATNESS EVEN IN DEATH! NYAHAHAAA~!" A bright blue light.

"Black*Star, calm down!" A purple light.

"Hyper as always, even under these circumstances." A white light.

"Its only to be expected of him." A green light.

"Hehehe~!" A pink light.

Maka gasped and Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Black*Star! Tsubaki! Kidd! Liz! Patti!"

"You guys too huh?"

This time, the other weapons and meisters all sunk down beside them.

They grinned and nodded.

"Looks like it was too much for even us," Kidd stated matter-of-factly.

"EVEN THIS WAS TOO MUCH FOR ME AS WELL!" Black*Star yelled. "BUT NEXT TIME… OHOHOHO… THAT KISHIN'S GONNA GET IT! BWAHAHA~!"

Tsubaki sighed but smiled, her long raven hair dancing, taking the blue-haired boy's hand as they continued to sink down.

Both Liz and Patti had Kidd's hands intertwined with theirs, not only because it was symmetrical. Shinigami-sama's son had a genuine look of happiness on his face.

Now Maka sighed and smiled.

"We're always gonna be together huh? Even in death."

They all smiled brightly down at her.

"Yeah… I guess so."

She closed her eyes and let the darkness take her, still within the warm embrace of the love of her life, Soul Eater Evans.

Tsubaki Nakaatsukasa left with Black*Star, and Death the Kid with Liz and Patti Thompson.

_As we all disappeared together, we had no regrets. We had so many comedies and tragedies in our lives. We shared it all together. Together we were all like a beating heart. Feeling the same, experiencing the same. Even in death._

"…….."

_I wonder what is waiting for us…_

* * *

**BOY WASN'T THAT FUN. :B**

**It was four pages when I wrote it in Math class. :D**

**Told ya is was cheezah. The kind that comes in a cheap can just begging to be bought for the fun of it.**

**Press the button if you want to. I'm expecting most replies will be; "GIVE MY MY 5-10 MINUTES BACK YOU WHORE! D:"**

**NYA~ VOID OUT.**

**And yes, I do excessively use emoticons. :K**


End file.
